Missunderstanding
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - Teaser - 1shot / Bukan Yesung tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya saja ia berpikir percuma. Percuma jika pada akhirnya Ryeowook tetap acuh seolah tak mendengar penjelasannya / "Aku merindukanmu, Yesungie hyung..." dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook membuang segala egonya / Saat Yesung memeluknya seperti sekarang, ia merasa sesak yang beberapa waktu ini lenyap seketika.


**Just a Teaser**

**...**

**...**

**Enno KimLee and Kim Chan Presents**

"**Misunderstanding"**

**Main Cast : YeWook**

Slight : HanChul, Victoria, Luna

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, little angst, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

…..

…..

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

* * *

Ia merapihkan _syal_ yang membalut leher hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan mengambil kacamata hitam dari dalam tasnya. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil _Aud_i putih, memasuki bandara Narita yang terlihat cukup ramai di pagi ini.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah.. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk dirinya kembali.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang bergetar dalam saku celananya dan mendapati sebuah pesan, Sebuah pesan yang membuat ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum simpul. Tak salah jika selama ini ia bersama orang itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Keiko-chan" balasnya pada orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

...

...

Yesung merasa frustasi. Ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Ryeowook menghilang, pergi atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, mengapa Ryeowook waktu itu melontarkan kalimat yang membuat emosinya semakin memuncak?.

Ia memukul dadanya dengan kesal. Astaga, ia merasa sesak. Ia begitu resah sampai ingin memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi kalimat Ryeowook malah semakin terngiang dalam pikirannnya.

"_Shit!_" Yesung mengumpat dan segera beranjak, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin berendam dalam _bathup_ bisa menghilangkan sedikit penatnya.

...

...

Suara ricuh kembali terdengar saat beberapa orang wanita memasuki aula pertemuan itu. Luna, mantan kekasih Yesung sewaktu SMA – yang tidak lebih hanya menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan – yang ternyata datang bersama teman-temannya. Memasuki aula reuni itu dengan anggunnya dan terlihat angkuh.

"Annyeong _oppa_~" sapanya dengan mimik manisnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu memberikan jempolnya pada Luna saat _yeoja_ itu memintanya menilai pakaiannya dari _gesture_ tubuhnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil kekasih Yesung itu telah tiba disana bersama Heechul tanpa diduga. Pianis terkenal itu hanya mematung di depan pintu utama walaupun sorak-sorak kegembiraan menyambutnya.

...

...

"Lebih baik aku tadi tidak kemari atau aku tidak kembali lagi ke negara ini…" ucapnya lirih sebelum ia meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya diam saja.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU! AKU BEGITU MERINDUKANMU DAN AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, KIM RYEOWOOK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATKU DENGAN CARA ITU? KENAPA INI MENJADI SULIT JIKA MENYANGKUT DIRIMU…?"

Yesung berteriak kencang, suaranya menggema. Entah terdengar teman-temannya yang lain atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Ryeowook, yang penting Ryeowook mendengar teriakannya walau ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

**TBC or DELETE...?**

#**Happy30thYesung**

#**HappyBirthdayKingOfSelca**

YeWook – Misunderstanding hadir untuk hadiah uLtahnya abang kura-kura.

Dan karna ini special untuk hadiah uLtahnya abang kura, maka ff ini berkolaborasi dengan Kim Chan.

Dan maaf jika publishnya di ffn ini telat pake banget! Saya baru sempat re-edit #bow

Dan ff ini akan saya update secepatnya jika kalian berkenan tapi kalau kalian tak berkenan, ff ini tak akan saya lanjutkan.

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**So.. Gimme Your Review...?**


End file.
